disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from the Pie Folk
"Escape from the Pie Folk" is the fifty-eighth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 10, 2019 alongside "Butterfly Follies", and is the second episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star's search for her mom takes her to the home of the Pie Folk, where she must outwit them in order to reunite her family. Plot Star, Marco and River arrive on Pie Island in disguises. River warns the two about the Pie Folk who he declares as all being schemers who cheat people though Marco fails to listen as he purchases a monkey instead of a bloodhound who quickly makes off with his wallet. The three head into town in search of a "shill" who will supposedly help them. River makes a bad call and attacks a small man who claims that he was tricked by the Pie Folk. They apologize and ride into town with him. However, the little man turns out to be the Pie King (a tall lanky man in a small person costume) who traps them and auctions them to be used as ingredients in their pies. A hooded figure manages to purchase them for exactly 45, 710, 412, 242 pennies in a check and takes the three home. The hooded figure turns out to be Foolduke who also owns the monkey. She reveals that she and Ruberiot came to visit her family as she too is of Pie Folk descent. Star explains her reasoning for being there: to find Moon after noticing the crust design on the pies. Foolduke tells her that the Pie Folk have made this type of pie for years and that the "butterfly" is actually a moth. Defeated, Star, Marco and River leave on Cloudy. As Marco tries to comfort Star, they fly into the path of the island's volcano smoke and she and River begin to sniff it. Recognizing the "cinnamon and cardamom" as being Moon's own cooking, they take Cloudy straight into the volcano. As the trio enter they immediately spot an amnesiac Moon baking pies with the Pie Folk in a giant oven. Star and Marco proceed to fight through the Pie Folk and bag her, but when they get back on Cloudy to escape, he gets air sick as the monkey starts shoving pies into his mouth. The Pie King presents himself and explains that Moon, whom they call the Sky Baker, fell out of the sky. Furthermore, he reveals that Festivia, Star and Moon's ancestor was adopted into the Butterfly Family, was of Pie Folk origin. While he says that Moon can choose what she wants to do, she chooses to stay as she does not know Star and River. As Moon goes back to baking pies, she begins to hum a familiar tune that Star begins to sing along to from her childhood. Moon suddenly becomes emotional as she recognizes the lyrics and has a change of heart; wanting to go with "the little girl" because of how familiar she seems. The Pie King sends his minions to chase the group. When they become cornered, they are suddenly rescued by Foolduke and Ruberiot in their hot air balloon, which they had used to get to Pie Island. As everyone returns back home to Mewni, Moon admits that while she can only vaguely remember things, she wants to be with Moon and River as she feels close to them. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Natalie Palamides as Foolduke *Patrick Stump as Ruberiot *Tony Hale as Pie King Trivia * Foolduke and Festivia Butterfly are revealed to be Pie Folk and originating from Pie Island. * This is the tenth half hour-long episode in the series, following "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", "Storm the Castle", "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", "Face the Music", "Starcrushed", "Monster Bash", "Divide", "Conquer", and "Butterfly Follies". * The board game that Ruberiot plays with Foolduke's parents is structurally similar to the Hasbro board game Trouble. * The Pie King bears some similarity to the Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak from the Strawberry Shortcake franchise. International premieres *March 23, 2019 (Canada) *April 19, 2019 (Southeast Asia) *May 19, 2019 (Japan) *May 23, 2019 (Spain) *June 1, 2019 (Portugal) *July 2, 2019 (Latin America) Gallery Escape from the Pie Folk (1).png Escape from the Pie Folk (2).png Escape from the Pie Folk (4).png Escape from the Pie Folk (5).png Escape from the Pie Folk (7).png Escape from the Pie Folk (8).png Escape from the Pie Folk (10).png Escape from the Pie Folk (11).png Escape from the Pie Folk (12).png Escape from the Pie Folk (13).png Escape from the Pie Folk (14).png Escape from the Pie Folk (15).png Escape from the Pie Folk (16).png Escape from the Pie Folk (17).png Escape from the Pie Folk (18).png Star vs. the Forces of Evil S4 (15).png S4 Powerful Star Butterfly.png External links *Escape from the Pie Folk at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Multi-part episodes